Guerreros de almas rotas
by Luthien99
Summary: Un lobo, un perro, una pesadilla, una vela que oscila entre la vida y la muerte, un paquete de cigarrillos para gastar y dos almas rotas que se buscan la una a la otra. La oscuridad de la noche dejará al descubierto sus más profundos temores y sus más ocultas verdades. - Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 5.0" del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 5.0" del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **GUERREROS DE ALMAS ROTAS**

 **Capítulo 1**

Los colores eran nítidos bajo el espeso humo negro que empañaba la visión de Sirius. Era todo muy confuso. Él era consciente de que algo se escondía tras aquel manto negro, pero no podía verlo por mucho que quisiera. Intentaba llegar a algún lugar y no lo lograba, entonces el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies y cayó. No pensó en la caída ni el dolor de la inminente colisión contra el suelo, sino de que aquella oscuridad que se estaba abriendo paso a sus pies, lo engullera por completo. La imagen cambió y antes de que llegara al final de aquel pozo negro, su omnipresente cuerpo fue transportado a una pequeña y oscura habitación. Estaba iluminada por unas velas que flotaban a su alrededor, proyectando su luz sobre los cuerpo inertes en el suelo. Y aunque no podía reconocer los rostros de aquellos cuerpos pálidos y sin vida, supo que pertenecían a sus amigos. Algo en su interior lo sabía. Antes de que su tembloroso cuerpo pudiera reaccionar, una voz gritó a su espalda, pero no pudo volverse y la oscuridad lo engulló por completo.

Se despertó del sobresalto entre gritos de desesperado terror.

Una suave brisa lo azotó y lo sacó de su soñoliento estado. La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y el dulce soplo del viento otoñal de aquella noche se mezclaba con el calor de la chimenea. Había una vela encendida en medio de la sala que oscilaba entre la vida y la muerte. Su luz iluminaba a duras penas las siluetas de sus amigos y los muebles de la habitación.

—¿Sirius?

La voz de Remus le estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sirius aún temblaba de puro terror cuando se giró hacía Remus, que se había erguido y lo miraba en la oscuridad desde su cama.

—Lo siento por haber gritado—dijo, intentando recomponerse—. ¿Te he despertado?

—No estaba durmiendo, no podía dormir —contesto.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos. Finalmente, Sirius se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta el armario donde guardaba su chaqueta y del bolsillo derecho sacó una cajetilla de tabaco.

—¿Quieres?

Para sorpresa de Sirius, Remus asintió.

Se sentaron en el alféizar de la ventana, uno a cada banda, se encendieron un cigarrillo y dejaron que el humo flotara a su alrededor. No había luna aquella noche, las nubes tapaban su mortecino resplandor. Estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro, con la ventana a un lado. Dejaban salir el humo en silencio, distraídos en como este se mezclaba con la lejanía del oscuro cielo, como se mimetizaba en la oscuridad, pasando a formar parte de ella.

—¿En que soñabas? —quiso saber Remus.

—Más de lo mismo…

—¿Lo mismo de anoche?

—De anoche, de la anterior, del otro día y de la semana pasada… —dijo Sirius.

Remus dejó salir el humo por la boca, miró a Sirius con el ceño fruncido y entonces habló:

—No puedes dejar que esto te atormente día si y día también… Has de pararlo.

—No es algo que pueda controlar, Remus —contestó frustrado—. Cierro los ojos y simplemente aparece.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Remus casi había acabado su cigarrillo cuando Sirius ya se estaba encendiendo el segundo. Sus caladas eran mucho más largas y profundas que las de Remus, que se entretenía contemplando como Sirius aspiraba y expulsaba el humo. Fruncía el ceño y aspiraba, ciñendo sus labios a la boquilla. Lo saboreaba y dejaba que entrara hasta el fondo de su alma, para luego dejar salir el humo por la nariz, en un acto perruno y feroz. Era un proceso que Remus apreciaba con una extraña devoción. Era una especie de arte que solo él era capaz de admirar. Pues Sirius Black es arte en estado puro a los ojos de Remus Lupin.

—¿Quieres otro? —Sirius le tendió la cajetilla a Remus.

—No, gracias —contestó.

—¿Siempre eres tan políticamente perfecto, Lunático?

—No.

Sirius sonrió.

Remus siempre conseguía hacerle sonreír en los peores momentos. Siempre conseguía sorprenderle, pues nunca acabaría de conocerle del todo. Cada día descubría algo nuevo de él, siempre tan metido en sus libros, escondido entre capas y capas de ropa, y con el humor más sarcástico e irónico que había visto nunca. Ese chico que se transformaba en una bestia fiera y salvaje una vez al mes, ese chico que bajo el efecto de la luna dejaba de existir para dar paso al lobo.

Su Remus, con quien que podía compartir y hablar de cualquier cosa.

—Hoy he hablado con Regulus… —dijo finalmente, tras un largo silencio—. El muy cabrón dejará la escuela tras las navidades. Mis padres han aceptado con la condición de que sea por una buena causa. ¿La adivinas?

—Ojala no.

—Pues eso… —dijo Sirius con desgana—. No ha especificado, pero podemos imaginarnos a que se debe —Sirius miraba la punta del cigarrillo entre sus dedos, como el tabaco era engullido por las pequeñas brasas hasta reducirse a cenizas—. ¿Has sentido alguna vez como si una oscuridad te engullera y no pudieras hacer nada, como si intentaras detener lo inevitable? ¿Has sentido la impotencia de no poder moverte, de gritar y que nadie te escuche? —Remus estaba atento a sus palabras, pero no contestó las preguntas—. Así es como me siento cuando aparecéis vosotros tres muertos frente a mis ojos.

—Sirius… ¿Eso es lo que sueñas?

—A veces son vuestros cadáveres, otras veces estoy en mi casa y aparece mi madre, otras caigo y caigo en un vació sin fondo… —esbozó una lúgubre sonrisa, que erizó el vello de Remus—. ¡Todo un variopinto de posibilidades que hacen que el puto Sirius Black se cague de miedo por las noches!

Entonces Sirius no pudo soportarlo más y el llanto estalló. Remus jamás le había visto llorar, jamás había visto una sola muestra de debilidad en Sirius, no hasta aquella noche. Lo abrazó en un acto reflejo. Se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos sin preocuparse por aquella extraña sensación del espacio personal. Lo abrazó y sus dos cuerpos se unieron como uno solo, mezclándose en una masa homogénea dentro de la oscuridad de la habitación.

Los cigarrillos se habían consumido, Sirius lloraba desconsolado y Remus lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, intentado consolar aquel desespero en el llanto de su amigo. Sus cuerpos estaban más juntos que nunca, y aquel calor que ambos desprendían para con el otro era una extraña sensación a la que podrían llegar a acostumbrarse. Siempre tan distantes el uno del otro, habían aprendido a saber hasta donde podían llegar, pero ahora, tras aquel momento de fragilidad, se necesitaban más que nunca.

—Lo siento… —dijo Sirius, alejándose de golpe y rompiendo el abrazo—. Que vergüenza —se secó las lágrimas como pudo y carraspeó un par de veces—. Lo siento, Remus.

—¿Por que te disculpas, Sirius? —inquirió molesto por la reacción.

—Porque esto es vergonzoso —dijo—. Yo nunca lloro, no desde hace un tiempo al menos.

Remus se abstuvo de contestar a aquel absurdo comentario y prefirió pensar en lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Tras el abrazo, sus cuerpos habían decidido —más allá de su control— mantenerse cerca.

Los cigarrillos ya estaban olvidados y la luna y el intermitente bailar de la vela en medio de la habitación y los ronquidos de Peter… Todo estaba más que olvidado, todo había pasado a un segundo plano en su percepción de la realidad. Solo existían ellos dos y la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Una cercanía cada vez más evidente, y que Sirius se estaba encargando de aumentar por momentos. Remus no era consciente de que Sirius se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su boca, abriéndola con sutileza e incitándole a que él hiciera lo mismo.

Embaucado por la sensación de calor que el cuerpo y la boca de Sirius le estaban haciendo sentir, Remus sucumbió al encanto y y dejó llevarse por el momento. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, y sin saber quien de los dos había acabado de matar el espacio que les separaba, sus bocas se encontraron en una feroz lucha. Eran dos contrarios luchando en una batalla sin vencedor. Dos fuerzas contrarias que no buscan ganar, solo seguir sintiendo el placer de lengua contra lengua, saliva contra saliva y labios calientes enzarzados.

La ansía y la desesperación les estaba conduciendo a un clímax emocional que ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes. Sus mentes estaban en blanco, trabajando forzosamente para entender que era lo que estaban haciendo y el porque. Buscaban una respuesta que solo encontraban si aumentaban el ansioso movimiento de sus labios y lenguas.

Entonces Remus se apartó, poniendo fin a la belicosa batalla. Se puso en pie sobresaltado, aun extasiado y con el sabor de Sirius en la boca. Lo miró asustado y caminó hasta su cama. Sirius lo miraba con la misma expresión de desconcierto y esperando desesperado que se diera la vuelta y volviera para acabar la batalla que habían empezado.

Pero no lo hizo.

Remus se metió en la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cintura, dándole la espalda a Sirius y ocultando sus rostro. Este seguía mirándole sin comprender su posición y sin entender tampoco porque le había besado. Se quedó sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, confuso y desorientado, con los labios aun calientes y una saliva en la boca que no era suya.

La vela se apagó, pero Sirius pasó la noche junto a la ventana y calada tras calada, sentía como era el sabor de Remus lo que le bajaba por la garganta y no el amargo sabor del tabaco.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GUERREROS DE ALMAS ROTAS**

 **Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente a aquel extraño y corto beso, Remus se marchó de la habitación mucho antes de que todos los demás siquiera hubieran abierto lo ojos. Sirius sintió un vacío existencial en la boca del estómago, una sensación de vértigo que le atormentó todo el día. La preocupación de que todo aquello hubiera sido un gran error no le dejó comer. Pero él era un experto en ocultar sus sentimientos, sus miedos y secretos. Sirius Black era el maestro del disfraz cuando se trataba de aparentar normalidad

—¿Dónde se ha metido Remus? —preguntó James cuando vio que su cama estaba vacía.

Sirius contestó con un sosegado subir y bajar de hombros.

Salieron de la duda cuando bajaron al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Allí se encontraron a Remus, en su habitual sitio de siempre. Cuando James y Sirius entraron —con Peter tras ellos— causaron un revuelo general. Causando siempre el mismo furor en la mayor parte de la sección femenina de la escuela. Muchas de ellas dejaban lo que estaban haciendo para; o alabarlos o maldecirlos. Pues los dos Gryffindors se dedicaban abiertamente a seducirlas para que luego pudieran dar gracias si las saludaban a la mañana siguiente.

Pero Sirius no se fijó en todos aquellos ojos que le observaban curiosos. Siguió caminando con un solo objetivo; llegar a la mesa y sentarse al lado de Remus. El nudo en su estómago se tensaba con más fuerza a medida que se acercaba, y contuvo el aliento cuando llegó.

—¿Y estas prisas, Remus? —preguntó James, sentándose frente a él y con Peter al lado—. ¿Cómo que has madrugado tanto, Lunático?

—Tenía hambre.

James ya había empezado a devorar lo primero que había encontrado en la mesa. Peter empezó a comer poco después, pero Sirius miraba distante y no probó el desayuno aquella mañana. Aprovechó que Peter y James estaban distraídos hinchándose a panecillos de mantequilla y dirigió su mirada a Remus.

—¿Todo bien, Lunático? —dijo.

—Si.

—¿No vas a mirarme?

Remus giró el rostro con desgana y le miró. Sus ojos estaban cansados, tenía marcas moradas que dejaban constancia de su falta de sueño. Las cicatrices recorrían su cara, trazando tres lineas perfectas que cruzaban su rostro de los ojos al labio superior, siempre un poco mas prominente.

—¿Qué quieres, Sirius?

—Nada, nada —contestó con fastidio—. Sigue comiendo, que tienes hambre…

—Bien… —Remus se giró de nuevo y acabó de comer lo que tenía en el plato—. Me voy. —Se puso en pie y les habló con los libros en la mano, dispuesto a irse—. Nos vemos en clase.

James y Peter miraron a Remus mientras atravesaba las puertas del Gran Comedor, con el paso acelerado y un pesar extraño en su caminar.

—¿Se puede saber que coño pasa? —inquirió James con la boca llena y mirando a Sirius algo irritado—. ¿A que venía eso?

Sirius dejó ir un gruñido y tiró el plato a un lado.

—Yo que sé… —dijo— Es imbécil.

—Siempre estáis igual, Canuto —James volvió a llenarse la boca de comida—. Sois como un jodido matrimonio.

El día transcurrió con normalidad y aquello desesperaba a Sirius, que ansiaba poder descargar toda aquella rabia contra algo o contra alguien. El tiempo pasaba lento y Sirius suspiraba ansioso para que llegara la tarde y poder perderse y desaparecer. Clase tras clase, tenía que soportar como Remus se mantenía atento a las explicaciones de los profesores, inmerso en sus discursos y tomando apuntes con calma y sosiego. Sirius ardía por dentro y maldecía a Remus por estar tan tranquilo, y se preguntaba cómo podía mostrarse tan impasible después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Aquel beso había marcado un antes y un después para ambos, y Sirius se moría por saber que narices había hecho mal para merecerse aquella reacción por parte de Remus. Él le devolvió el beso, no podía arrepentirse ahora. Sirius empezó, sí. Pero fue Remus quien siguió el curso de aquella voraz batalla de lenguas y labios calientes.

Fue a media tarde cuando volvieron a encontrarse en los pasillos. Sirius se dirigía hacía el patio en busca de entretenimiento y Remus camina nervioso para llegar y esconderse entre los libros de la biblioteca.

Se encontraron uno frente a otro y ninguno de los dos fue lo bastante cobarde como para retroceder.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Sirius, intentado esbozar una sonrisa.

—A la biblioteca.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Estamos hablando…

Entonces Sirius, con la mirada salvaje, cogió a Remus por el brazo y lo apartó a un lado. Se escondieron entre una de las columnas de piedra y la pared del pasillo. Los alumnos que circulaban a su alrededor ignoraron que estuvieran allí arrinconados y su presencia paso desapercibida.

—Ya basta —gruñó Sirius—. ¿Por que mierda actúas así?

Remus suspiró nervioso. Aquella fue la primera señal de agobio y sufrimiento que Sirius notó en sus ojos durante todo el día. Parecía más cansado que habitualmente, pero si miraba más de cerca, podía ver una luz diferente en sus ojos, un brillo inusual que nunca antes había visto en él y aquello le dio cierta esperanza.

—Lo siento. Me he comportado como un imbécil —dijo Remus.

—Sí —reiteró.

—James y Peter no tienen la culpa de nada.

—¿Culpa? ¿De que coño tengo la culpa según tu, Remus? —inquirió furioso.

—No importa.

—¡Claro que importa, joder! —gritó Sirius—. Sólo fue un beso, Remus. Un beso… Nada más.

—No es por el beso, Sirius… —Remus le encaró—. No es por besarme a mi, es por a quien habías besado antes —dijo—. Así que déjame en paz y sigue con tu propósito de joder a todo el puto mundo, conmigo ya lo has conseguido.

—Remus, yo...

—Ahora ya podrás tacharme de la lista —y se fue.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	3. Chapter 3

**GUERREROS DE ALMAS ROTAS**

 **Capítulo 3**

La noche en la que Sirius le besó, Remus apenas pudo dormir. Se mantuvo despierto toda la noche observando el dosel de su cama intentado olvidar el sabor de los labios de Sirius. Pero el esfuerzo fue en vano, pues su sabor se había quedado impregnado muy adentro, donde nada más puede llegar. Aquel fue un beso con sabor a tabaco, un beso amargo y a escondidas, un beso a media noche.

La noche antes del beso, Sirius había estado coqueteando con una chica de Hufflepuff durante la cena. Y Remus se había visto obligado a contemplar las tácticas del juego de seducción de Sirius Black; como se acercaba mas de la cuenta a ella, como se movía el pelo y se lo echaba hacía atrás en un movimiento perruno, como sonreía torciendo el gesto, como acariciaba sutilmente su mejilla y como la chica temblaba y se sonrojaba con el simple roce de sus dedos. Y aquella no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Remus había tenido que soportar como Sirius arrinconaba a todas las chicas de Hogwarts en los oscuros pasillos del castillo noche si y noche también. Había tenido que soportar los juegos y apuestas de James y Sirius durante años.

 _—_ _¿Qué te apuestas a que yo me la hago primero?_

 _—_ _Me apuesto lo que quieras, Cuernos. Pero esta es mía antes de mañana._

 _—_ _Lo que tu digas, Canuto._

Remus había sido testigo de como Sirius y James apuntaban y tachaban chicas de aquella maldita lista. — _¡Malditos capullos! —_ Pensaba Remus cada vez que sacaban la lista y tachaban un nombre más.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que entendió que aquel sentimiento de rabia e ira iba mucho más allá de la desaprobación de aquel comportamiento misógino de sus dos amigos. Aquella ira que sentía no eran más que unos celos incontenibles. No sentía lo mismo cuando James tachaba un nombre a cuando lo hacía Sirius. Cuando él lo hacía, nacía un dolor mucho más profundo, una especie de asfixia interior que le quitaba el hambre y que lo tenía en vela toda la noche. Así que cuando, a la mañana siguiente al beso, Sirius le buscó desesperado, Remus estaba escondiéndose de él a toda costa. Escondiéndose porqué no quería verle, porqué no quería recordar y reavivar su sabor.

La biblioteca le pareció el mejor lugar donde poder pasar la tarde sin que nadie pudiera molestarle. Pero Lily Evans pareció no entender lo que Remus no paraba de repetirle — _Quiero estar solo_.

—No voy a dejarte solo… ¿Te has visto la cara?

—Si, Lily… Desgraciadamente.

—No, tonto —dijo la chica con fastidió—. Lo digo porqué tienes un aspecto horrible.

—No lo estas arreglando.

—Parece que no hayas dormido en tres días… —dijo— ¿Has estado llorando?

—¡No! —exclamó alterado, levantando la vista de su libro—. Cállate.

Lily se quedó callada unos segundos y observó. Inspecciono su rostro, sus ojos más tristes que de costumbre, su nariz más roja y el pelo más revuelto. Las comisuras de sus labios estaban ligeramente más curvadas hacía abajo, y su malhumor la extrañó.

—Aun quedan dos semanas para la luna llena… —susurró—. ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa, Remus Lupin?

—No me pasa nada, Lily… —dijo con brusquedad—. ¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una vez?!

Remus se levantó, cogió sus libros y los metió nervioso la mochila. Lily le miraba incrédula, no podía dar crédito al extraño comportamiento de su amigo. Se quedó sentada mientras Remus se marchaba iracundo de la biblioteca sin despedirse. Y sin saber muy bien por qué, Lily supo perfectamente quien era el culpable de todo aquello.

Dejó los deberes a medias, pero no le importó. Recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca pocos minutos después que Remus se marchara. Pero no le siguió. Supuso que el chico se habría ido a esconder a su habitación o algún rincón oscuro de la Sala Común.

Ella tenía otro objetivo en mente.

Bajó al primer piso y salió del castillo. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, manchándose de barro los zapatos y las pantorrillas. El campo de quidditch estaba ocupado por Gyrffindor que entrenaba para el partido de la próxima semana. El campo parecía un gran lodazal, envuelto por gradas y por alumnos curiosos que venían a ver entrenar a los campeones de su casa. Pero lo que le interesaba a Lily era encontrar al engreído de Potter y al egocéntrico de Black, así que entró en el campo y gritó sin escrúpulos sus nombres.

James y Sirius se giraron extrañados por aquellos coléricos gritos que provenían del suelo. Ambos sobrevolaban el campo en sus escobas, James —como capitán— dejó de ordenes a sus jugadores y Sirius paró una quaffle y la lanzó a uno de sus compañeros.

Descendieron hasta el suelo y caminaron hasta Lily. Sirius caminaba detrás de James con mucho menos interés que su amigo, que había descendido desesperado para encontrarse con ella.

—Lily… —suspiró James—. ¿Has venido a verme entrenar?

—Ya te gustaría, Potter.

—Evans… ¿A que debemos el placer de tu visita? —dijo Sirius con fastidio—. Estamos entrenando, si no te importa.

—No, no me importa en absoluto —los ojos de Lily soltaban chispas.

—Bueno, vale. ¿Qué coño quieres? —preguntó Sirius harto.

—Quiero saber que le pasa a Remus —dijo Lily muy segura de sus palabras—. ¿Que le habéis hecho?

—¿Que qué le hemos hecho nosotros? —inquirió James—. ¡Nosotros no le hemos hecho nada a Remus!

—Pues entonces… ¿Qué le pasa?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Lily?

—Vengo de estar con él en la biblioteca… Y nunca le había visto así, ni si quiera antes de una luna llena —dijo Lily—. Le pasa algo, está triste.

—Pues nosotros no sabemos nada…¿Por que íbamos a hacerle algo malo a Remus, verdad Canuto? —James miró a Sirius, que había estado callado durante toda la conversación. En cuanto Sirius escuchó el nombre de Remus y la preocupación de Lily, el dolor y la asfixia que había estado padeciendo todo el día volvieron a aparecer. El quidditch había apaciguado su dolor, pero las palabras de Lily lo habían reavivado y Sirius sentía la culpa latir bajo su piel.

—Claro… —mintió Sirius— ¿Por que íbamos nosotros a hacerle nada a Remus? Es nuestro amigo…

—¡Capitan, te necesitamos! —gritó un jugador desde el aire.

—¡Voy! —dijo James—. Tengo que volver. Luego hablamos, Evans. —James subió en su escoba y con la elegancia que tanto se le atribuye, alzó el vuelo y volvió donde estaba antes de que Lily llegara.

Sirius, sin embargo, se quedó inmóvil junto a ella.

—¿Por que lo preguntas? —dijo muy serio.

—¿Tu también lo has notado?

—No —Sirius desvió la mirada—. Remus está bien, estamos todos bien.

—A mi no me engañas, Black —dijo Lily. Sirius estaba dispuesto a irse, pero la chica lo cogió del brazo y le hizo retroceder—. Se que esto tiene algo que ver contigo, algo entre tu y Remus… James no miente, pero tu lo haces fatal —hablaba con firmeza y decisión—. No le hagas daño, Black…

—Tranquila, Evans… Yo sería el último en permitir que alguien le hiciera daño a Remus —dijo encolerizado y con los ojos más negros que nunca—. El último, te lo aseguro.

—Pues por ahora no lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—¡Piérdete, Evans! —ladró Sirius—. ¿Que quieres conseguir haciéndome creer que yo soy el culpable de todas las putas desgracias del mundo? ¿Quieres que cambie?

—Sólo quiero que me cuentes que ha pasado con Remus… ¿Qué le has hecho?

—¡¿Que qué le he hecho yo?! —bramó iracundo—. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? Por que si te digo la verdad, no tengo ni puta idea de que coño le pasa… ¡No me ha hablado en todo el día! Es él quien tiene el jodido problema, no yo.

—¿Pero se puede saber que os ha pasado?

—¡Nada, joder! —Sirius estaba empezando a hartarse—. A mi no me pasa nada, es él.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Black… Eres siempre tan locuaz —dijo indignada—. Si le hubieras visto la cara a Remus entenderías de lo que estoy hablando. No está bien.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? He intentado hablar con él antes, pero no quiere escucharme.

—No lo has intentado suficiente.

—¿Y que quieres que haga?

—Decírselo.

—¿El que?

—Ya lo sabes —inquirió Lily.

—No, Evans… No lo sé. No tengo ni puta idea de que me estas hablando.

—Díselo —entonces la chica se dio media vuelta y dejó allí a Sirius, con la mirada perdida en sus propios pensamientos e intentando entender que significaban las palabras de Lily.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUERREROS DE ALMAS ROTAS**

 **Capítulo 4**

La lluvia caía sobre él en una cascada incesante de pequeñas gotitas de agua que mojaban su rostro, que inundaban su tristeza y apaciguaban su dolor. La lluvia parecía llevarse el dolor, era la misericordia que venía a limpiar su alma, una alma tan negra como su nombre.

Sirius estaba en el patio interior del castillo, a la intemperie, pero protegido por toda la fuerte estructura del ancestral castillo a su alrededor. El cielo estaba oscuro, la lluvia caía sin control y estaba mojado de arriba a abajo. Encendía cigarrillo tras cigarrillo, protegiéndolos con un hechizo para que nos se mojaran. Aspiraba el humo y lo dejaba ir, si preocuparse por las normas que le prohibían fumar en la escuela. Había pasado ya la medía noche y Sirius estaba seguro que no encontraría alumnos a aquellas horas, así que salió a escondidas de la habitación en busca de soledad, pues no soportaba estar encerrado en la misma habitación con Remus y que este ni siquiera le mirara.

La noche se cernía sobre él, y su cuerpo parecía mimetizarse en la oscuridad.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel maldito beso y nunca se había arrepentido tanto por besar a alguien, jamás había sentido aquel desagradable nudo en el estómago cada vez que recordaba el sabor de los labios de Remus. Y si había una cosa de la que Sirius pudiera jactarse, era por haber besado a media escuela, y podía decir con absoluta certeza que los labios de Remus no se asemejaban a ningunos que hubiera probado antes. Pero el sabor amargo que ahora le quedaba, estaba consumiéndole.

Su alma se consumía con cada calada al cigarrillo entre sus dedos mientras las lluvia seguía cayendo sobre él.

—Maldito cabrón —dijo en un suspiro.

Se arrepentía más que nunca de aquel maldito beso, se arrepentía de haber confiado en que Remus le aceptaría. Había decidido besarle como un acto reflejo de lo que estaba ardiendo en un interior. Sirius era un hombre de acción, hacía lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sirius se dejaba lleva por sus bajas pasiones, era la víctima del mandato de sus sentimientos, tan fuertes y desmesurados que ni él mismo podía controlarlos.

Una semana sin su voz, una semana sin su risa, una semana sin poder hablar con él, sin mirarle, sin ser mirado, sin sentir el calor recorrer su piel cuando él anda cerca, sin poder tocarle, sin poder acercarse demasiado. Sirius llevaba una semana sin Remus, una semana de pura asfixia. Una semana en la que había tenido que volver a sus antiguos vicios. Se había visto terriblemente obligado a buscar una chica diferente cada noche. No podía soportar aquella falta de calor, y la única manera que sabía para apaciguar su dolor era intentar apaciguarlo con el frío calor de besos a escondidas de la primera chica que encontrara esa misma noche. La mitad caían presas de sus encantos, y la otra mitad lo mandaban a paseo por haberlo intentado demasiadas veces. Pero Sirius no desistía, necesitaba llenar el vació que Remus había dejado. Y a pesar de intentarlo desesperadamente, sabía que nada ni nadie podría igualarse a aquel amargo y condenado beso que ambos habían compartido.

Encendió otro cigarrillo y lo hechizó para que no se mojara.

La lluvia seguía cayendo.

—Te estás empapando.

Sirius se giró sobresaltado. Remus estaba detrás suyo bajo la lluvia.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius? —su voz era nasal y sosegada, pero con solo escucharle Sirius ardía.

—Fumar.

—Ya veo.

Remus avanzó y se puso a su lado, cogió el paquete de cigarrillos de entre sus manos y se llevó uno a la boca. Sus labios se fruncieron alrededor de la boquilla y Sirius se lo encendió en un acto reflejo.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos. Estuvieron callados durante largos minutos de asfixiante incertidumbre. Sirius desconocía la razón por la que Remus había decidido seguirle a media noche y buscar su compañía. Su llegada le desconcertaba. Se había pasado una semana sin hablarle y ahora aparecía de la nada, en mitad de la noche y queriendo compartir un cigarrillo con él.

—Quien te entienda que te compre —dijo Sirius.

—Cállate.

—No —bramó—. ¿A que viene esto? Una semana de silencio y ahora te presentas aquí como si nada… —Sirius se giró hacía Remus, encarándole—. ¿Por qué, Remus? ¿Se puede saber que coño te pasa?

—No quiero hablar del tema… —dijo Remus—. Solo quiero dejarte bien claro que no quiero que me vuelvas a besar.

Sirius retrocedió y se quedó paralizado.

—Está bien —dijo—. No té volveré a besar.

Hubo un extraño silencio entre ambos, y entonces Sirius habló de nuevo:

—Yo no te volveré a besar, si tú no me vuelves a seguir el royo si lo hago…

—Yo… Eh… Yo, n…. —balbuceó Remus, sin saber que decir.

Ambos sabían perfectamente que aquel beso había sido incitado por los dos. Sirius había empezado, sí, pero Remus le dejó continuar. Y ante aquella propuesta el chico se quedó sin palabras.

—Trato hecho —dijo finalmente.

Le tendió la mano y Sirius la cogió.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	5. Chapter 5

**GUERREROS DE ALMAS ROTAS**

 **Capítulo 5**

Volvieron juntos a la habitación.

Sirius y Remus caminaban en silencio a través de la oscuridad de los pasillos, dejándose envolver por la noche y sus secretos. Vigilaban los pasos del que tenían al lado, intentando no separarse demasiado y buscando una cercanía que habían prometido no volver a repetir. Se habían dejado el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad en la habitación, caminando desprotegidos a altas horas de la noche por los pasillos de Hogwarts. No les preocupaba demasiado, no era la primera vez que corrían el riego y estaban seguros de que no sería la última.

—Lily vino a hablar conmigo y con James hace unos días…. —dijo Sirius.

—¿Sobre que?

—Sobre ti.

Remus le miró confuso.

—Estaba preocupada por ti, Lunático —dijo Sirius—. Quería saber que era lo que te habíamos hecho para que estuvieras tan "raro".

—Fui grosero con ella —explico Remus—. Le hablé mal cuando no se lo merecía. Lily sólo intentaba ayudarme.

—Pues vino buscando explicaciones por tu extraño comportamiento.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó Remus.

—Nada. Que yo tampoco sabía que demonios te pasaba.

—¿Te creyó?

—Es Lily, claro que no me creyó.

Remus sonrió en la oscuridad, a sabiendas de que Sirius no le vería hacerlo.

Siguieron caminando, aminorando el ritmo con miedo a que Filch los pillara a esas horas paseando por los pasillos. Subieron a prisa las escaleras y pronto estaban entrando a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Se habían mantenido en silencio el resto del camino, sus cuerpos se habían movido acompasados y se habían acercado más de la cuenta. Había una fuerza invisible que los mantenía juntos, pues sus dos cuerpos ejercían una fuerza magnética para con el otro, procurando no alejarse demasiado.

Al entrar se sorprendieron por ver la luz de la Sala Común encendida. Había una figura de pie en medio de la estancia, y a juzgar por como les miraba, había estado esperándoles un buen rato.

McGonagall tenía las manos colocadas en la cintura y les miraba inquisidora. Sólo estaba ella en medio de la Sala, con una bata, el pijama debajo y el pelo recogido en rulos desordenados.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estaban? —inquirió iracunda, con el filo de las cejas más puntiagudo que nunca. Les miraba sin pestañear, ansiosa por una respuesta.

—Profesora… Verá… —intentó explicar Sirius—. Yo, bueno….

—Profesora, McGonagall —le cortó Remus—. Sirius no estaba en la habitación cuando he vuelto de mi ronda de Prefecto. Así que he decidido salir a buscarle, por mi condición de Prefecto, claro —explicaba Remus con total elocuencia—. Le encontré merodeando por los pasillos. Pero le traigo de vuelta, así que ya está todo solucionado.

La profesora parecía extrañada por la historia, pero cambio el gesto con un solo pestañeó. Su rostro se arrugó, la preocupación tomó forma y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Bueno —dijo entonces—. Lo dejaré pasar esta vez porque tengo algo importante que decirle, señor Black. Tiene que acompañarme. El director nos está esperando.

—¿Dumbledore quiere verme ahora? —preguntó Sirius extrañado—. ¿Por qué?

—Ahora lo sabrá —dijo la profesora, algo conmocionada—. Usted, señor Lupin… Vaya a su habitación y haga el favor de dormir, mañana hay clase.

Remus miró una última vez a Sirius antes de irse hacía las escaleras.

—¿Profesora, puede venir Remus conmigo? —preguntó Sirius antes de que este llegará a subir las escaleras. Lupin se dio media vuelta y miró fijamente a McGonagall, esperando una respuesta y suplicando en silencio que le dejara ir.

—No creo que sea necesario… —contestó.

—Por favor —volvió a insistir Sirius.

El rostro cansado y triste de la profesora se relajó, dejó ir un suspiró y asintió con resignación.

—Está bien, pero tendrá que esperar fuera del despacho. Puede venir con nosotros hasta allí y esperar a su amigo fuera, señor Lupin —dijo McGonagall.

Salieron los tres juntos de la Sala. Caminaron detrás de McGonagall que arrastraba los bajos de la bata de terciopelo. El silencio reinó durante todo el trayecto, Sirius miraba a Remus preocupado, sin saber por que Dumbledore quería verle a esas horas, por que McGonagall parecía tan triste y dando gracias a que Remus estuviera a su lado en aquel momento.

El trato que habían acordado hacía un rato consistía en no volver a besarse, pero no detallaba ningún acuerdo que prohibiera el contacto físico. Así que Sirius, a falta de calor, cogió a Remus de la mano. El primero contacto fue secó y duro, la mano de Remus se tensó bajo el contacto de los cálidos dedos de Sirius. Luego pareció relajarse, amoldándose a su tacto. McGonagall no se dio cuenta de aquel afectuoso gesto de los dos chicos, pues cuando llegaron a la puerta y Remus tuvo que quedarse fuera, sus manos ya se habían separado. Sirius le miró antes de entrar al despacho de Dumbledore, McGonagall aguantaba la puerta desde dentro, dándole paso a e invitándole a entrar. Fue el rostro de su profesora lo que más le preocupó, pues su gesto demostraba que estaba profundamente afligida.

Los pies de Sirius le habían jugado una mala pasada, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía ya había avanzado, había entrado en el ancestral despacho del director y la puerta ya se había cerrado tras él. Ya no había escapatoria.

—Sirius, acércate —dijo Dumbledore sentado tras su gran escritorio y con una amable sonrisa.

Habían dos personas más en la estancia. Una estaba sentada en una butaca junto al escritorio del director y la otra estaba de espaldas a Sirius, de pie junto a la butaca.

No quería acercarse, sabía que iba a pasar y no quería seguir avanzando. Pero Dumbledore le tendía la mano, le sonreía y le transmitía la calma y serenidad necesaria para enfrentarse a ellos. Sus padres se giraron a la vez y atravesaron su alma con solo una mirada. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscura estancia y resplandecían en comparación con sus negros atuendos.

—Hola, Sirius —dijo su padre desde su poderosa posición. Estaba de pie al lado de la butaca, más alto que ninguno de los presentes y mirándoles a todos con la soberbia propia del apellido que llevaba.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —dijo Sirius.

—Hemos venido a hablar con tu director —dijo Orion.

—¿De madrugada?

—Sí.

—Podrías ser más educado, Sirius —su madre habló, antes inmóvil en la butaca. Ahora parecía estar reteniendo la ira de toda una vida, intentado contener la rabia contra su hijo con tal de mantener las apariencias y cierta modesta compustara.

—Señor… —Sirius miró a Dumbledore— ¿Para que me ha llamado? —dijo con arrogancia.

Antes de que Dumbledore respondiera a la pregunta de Sirius, Regulus entró en el despacho. Su hermano caminó hasta ellos, con la mirada perdida e intentando desesperado no encontrar la mirada acusadora de su hermano mayor, que le miraba iracundo.

—Hola, hijo—dijo su padre.

—Hola —Regulus miró a sus padres y les mostró una muy correcta sonrisa, fría y distante.

—Bien, bien… —prosiguió Dumbledore—. Ahora que estamos todos, me gustaría comunicaros lo que hemos estado hablando vuestros padres y yo —Sirius miró a Regulus, este miraba concentrado al director—. Esta espontánea reunión se debe a la creencia de vuestros padres de que Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro para la educación de sus hijos. El problema es que estamos a mediados de semestre y creo firmemente que resultaría dañino para vuestro seguimiento estudiantil abandonar la escuela en estos momento, lo cual es la mayor de mis preocupaciones…

—¡Espere un momento! —Interrumpió Sirius sin escrúpulos—. Si no he entendido mal… —miró a sus padres—. ¿Queréis que deje Hogwarts? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Creéis que voy a permitir que me llevéis a otra escuela que no sea esta?

—Harás lo que nosotros digamos —dijo su padre.

—¡Y una mierda! —ladró—. Señor, no puedo permitir esto —Sirius se abalanzó sobre el escritorio, con tono suplicante y mirando a Dumbledore fijamente—. ¡No me iré!

—Cálmate, Sirius —dijo Dumbledore—. No te irás a ninguna parte.

—¿He escuchado mal, Albus? —inquirió Orion, acercándose al escritorio—. Por el momento seguimos siendo sus padres y decidimos sobre él.

—Ustedes son sus padres y yo soy el director de esta escuela —Dumbledore se puso en pie, caminó hasta el fénix a su izquierda y acarició con suavidad sus plumas—. Por el momento decido sobre mis alumnos y sobre quien entra o abandona el centro. Puede que sean sus padres, pero bajo este techo decido yo. Sirius y Regulus tienen la potestad de decidir si quieren quedarse o, por el contrario, hacerles caso y abandonar Hogwarts.

Sirius se relajó, pero antes de que pudiera saborear la tranquilidad que le inspiró las palabras del director, su madre se puso en pie y habló:

—Regulus, te irás de esta escuela por la mañana. Cogerás el primer tren desde Hogsmeade y volverás a Londres. En menos de una semana partirás a Durmstrang para acabar con tus estudios. No consentiré que mi hijo este en esta escuela un día más —dijo Walburga—. Y tu, —miró Sirius y le señaló con el dedo—, jamás vuelvas a considerarte hijo mío. Jamás vuelvas a considerarte uno de los nuestros. Estas navidades nos demostraste que nunca has sido un Black, cuando renunciaste a tu apellido y te marchaste de nuestra casa. Hemos venido a buscarte con la esperanza de que te hubieras redimido, pero tus actos son una vergüenza para esta familia. No eres hijo mío, no eres de mi sangre. Eres una aberración, una deshonra, un despropósito, eres el eslabón perdido de los Black.

—¿Has acabado? —dijo Sirius, con el llanto aferrado a la garganta.

—He acabado contigo —se giró hacía Dumbledore—. Ha decido quedarse pero yo no piensa pagar un solo Galeón por él. ¡Quédate en Hogwarts, Sirius! ¡Págatelo tu!

Dumbledore restó callado, miró a Sirius y torció una sonrisa, demasiado escondida para que alguien a aparte de él la viese.

—¡Vámonos! —Walburga cogió a Orión del brazo y salieron por la puerta del despacho sin decir nada.

La estancia permaneció en silencio absoluto durante unos largos segundos. Regulus se movía inquieto al lado de Sirius, mirando a su hermano e intentando descubrir que se escondía tras su rostro. Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, no había expresión alguna que le diera indicios para poder saber que le pasaba por la cabeza en aquel momento. Regulus quiso encontrar fuerza suficiente para hablarle a su hermano, para preguntar que era lo que pensaba de todo aquello y que debía hacer él. Quería hablarle, preguntar y discutir que era lo correcto, pero Regulus no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. En lugar de hablar se quedó callado, arruinando su relación con Sirius ahora ya para siempre. Con su silencio, Regulus instauró un muro invisible entre ambos que ni el agónico pasar del tiempo pudo derruir. Entonces abandonó el despacho, despidiéndose del director con fría cortesía.

—Señor… —Sirius apenas podía gesticular palabra, su voz salía a duras penas por su boca y el llanto abrasaba su garganta—. ¿Cómo voy a pagar…?

—No te preocupes ahora por eso —le interrumpió Dumbledore, volviendo a sentarse en su enorme butaca tras el escritorio—. Siéntate, Sirius… Cuéntame que paso en Navidad. ¿A que se refería tu madre?

Sirius se sentó en la butaca que había ocupado su madre hacía unos minutos. Respiró e intentó emitir una frase coherente y que el llanto no le frenara las palabras.

—Me escapé de casa después de una discusión mucho pero que esta —dijo Sirius, recordando lo ocurrido—. Fui a casa de los Potter aquella noche y pase todas las vacaciones de Navidad con ellos.

—Bien, eso está bien —dijo Dumbledore, acariciándose la barba—. Me pondré en contacto con los Potter para agradecer su hospitalidad.

—Pero, Señor… ¿El dinero? ¿Cómo voy a pagar la escuela? —volvió a insistir Sirius.

—Ese ha de ser el menor de tus problemas ahora, Sirius —dijo Dumbledore—. En Hogwarts siempre daremos ayuda a aquellos que la necesiten, y lo más importante, a aquellos quienes la merezcan. No me cabe duda de que tu eres digno merecedor de dicha ayuda, y siempre y cuando yo dirija esta escuela, ningún alumno se verá expulsado por no poder pagar.

—Pero, Señor…

—Lo único de lo que debes preocuparte ahora es de esforzarte al máximo en las clases, aprender todo lo que te sea posible. Se vienen tiempos oscuros y difíciles, Sirius. Las cosas están empezando a cambiar, lo presiento. Nada es ahora como lo fuera antaño. Un mal esta surgiendo, algo que ninguno nosotros podría imaginar —Dumbledore se detuvo al ver el miedo dibujado en el rostro de su alumno frente a él—. Pero no te preocupes por eso, ya llegara. Y cuando llegué estaremos preparados.

—¿Cree que habrá una guerra?

—No quisiera pensar que si, pero no hay nada que me convenza de lo contrario —Dumbledore pareció perderse dentro de su propia mente durante unos segundos—. No hablemos de eso ahora. Es tarde, deberías irte a dormir. Quiero que descanses y mañana ven a verme después de clase.

Sirius se puso en pie.

—Muchas gracias, Señor… Por todo.

—No hay por que darlas, Sirius —dijo el director—. Ve a descansar ahora, ha sido un día largo.

Caminó hasta la puerta, atravesando el despacho con un ritmo sosegado. Caminaba ensimismado, intentando procesar todo lo que había sucedido y analizando cada instante de los últimos diez minutos allí dentro. Abrió la puerta y salió de la estancia. Después de todo lo sucedido se había olvidado de que Remus estaba esperándole fuera. Estaba sentado junto a las escaleras, escondido entre las sombras del pasillo.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Sirius? He visto salir a tus padres… —Remus se había levantado y había caminado hasta él.

Sirius retrocedió, intentó pronunciar palabra, pero el llanto se lo prohibió. No lloró, sin embargo, las palabras se ahogaban en su interior antes de poder ser emitidas.

—Sirius… ¿Qué pasa? Háblame.

—No puedo. No puedo.

Sirius metió las manos en el bolsillo de la camisa y sacó la cajetilla de tabaco, se llevó uno a la boca y se le encendió. Le temblaban las manos y sus caladas eran rápidas y nerviosas.

—¿Estás loco? Estamos delante del despacho del director… No puedes fumar aquí.

—¡Cállate y vámonos!

Comenzaron a andar de vuelta a la Sala Común. Remus se movía deprisa detrás de Sirius, sin embargo, no podía seguir su ritmo. Caminaba muy rápido e iba fumando cigarrillo tras cigarrillo. Remus se preguntó como podía haberse fumado un total de tres cigarrillos durante el corto camino hasta la Sala Común. Cuando llegaron, las luces estaban medio apagadas, la chimenea se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, lo que una vez fue madera resplandeciente ahora eran solo cenizas carbonizadas.

—Sirius… ¿Vas a contarme que demonios a pasado?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Porque soy tu amigo, merezco saberlo.

—¿Mi amigo? —repitió con fastidió—. Lo que menos me apetece ahora es ser tu amigo, Remus.

—¿Que es lo que te apetece entonces?

—¿Quieres que te lo diga?

—Sí —respondió Remus.

—Me apetece cogerte del cuello, arrinconarte contra aquella pared y comerte la boca. Me apetece bajarte los pantalones y que tu me bajes los míos. Me apetece quitarme esta rabia que tengo dentro corriéndome en tu boca ¡Joder! Eso es lo que me apetece, Remus.

Remus se quedó de piedra.

—Pero no voy a hacer nada de eso por el puto trato que hemos hecho. Porqué por una vez en mi vida voy a seguir las normas. Y quiero que te arrepientas por haberlas puesto —la ira se acumulaba en sus palabras—. Quiero que te mueras de ganas de que te bese otra vez y que seas tu quien rompa el trato —sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca—. Buenas noches, Remus Lupin —Sirius se separó, caminó hasta las escaleras y las subió sin mirar atrás.

Remus se quedó allí quieto e inmóvil, divagando y repitiendo el sonido de las palabras de Sirius y de como su cuerpo había empezado a temblar, de como la luna había dejado de ser el centro de control de sus emociones. Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez. Todas sus inseguridades desaparecieron al instante, pues Sirius Black quería bajarle los pantalones y correrse en su boca.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	6. Chapter 6

**GUERREROS DE ALMAS ROTAS**

 **Capítulo 6**

Sirius salía cada noche en busca de una chica diferente. Habían pasado un par de semanas después de aquella visita al despacho del director y la espontánea visita de sus padres. Habían pasado dos putas semanas desde que le había dicho a Remus que quería bajarle los pantalones y el muy canalla no había hecho nada al respecto. Sirius estaba perdido, no sabía que hacer. El pacto que hizo con él le prohibía volver a besarle, pero si no después del primer beso no concebía otra forma de acercarse a Remus.

Buscaba alguien diferente cada noche con quien desahogar su rabia y malhumor. A veces eran chicas y otras veces eran chicos. Sirius sabía que era más difícil encontrar chicos que quisieran liarse con él abiertamente en Hogwarts, pero su encanto perruno le ayudaban a convencer a cualquier indeciso. Pero no era lo mismo y Sirius era perfectamente consciente de ello. Besarse con una chica no tenía ni punto de comparación com besarse con un chico y besarse con un chico cualquiera no tenía comparación con besarse con Remus. Nadie podía igualarse a él, nadie estaba a su altura.

—¿Estás bien, Canuto? —James puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras caminaban camino a la clase de pociones.

—Sí, claro —respondió Sirius.

—No sé, hermano… Estos últimos días te noto muy raro.

—Sí, bueno… Ya sabes, las clases que me agobian.

—¡Eso es nuevo! ¿Desde cuando las clases te agobian? —James se río—. Ahora si que me has convencido… A ti te pasa algo y no me lo has contado.

—¿Te saltas pociones y hablamos?

—Me ofende que preguntes — Cambiaron de dirección pocos segundos después de la respuesta de James. El chico rodeó con su brazo a Sirius hasta salir del castillo. Bajaron por la colina intentando no ser vistos y pronto dejaron el colegio atrás.

La suave brisa de la mañana despejó la mente de Sirius. Con James a su lado y el fresco olor de la hierva verde bajos sus pies, se sintió relajado. Los últimos días había sentido su cabeza congestionada de pensamientos insanos por todo lo que le estaba pasando, lo de sus padres, su hermano, Remus, su silencio y el condenado pacto de mierda.

—¿Tienes tabaco? —preguntó James cuando se sentaron juntó al arroyo, bajo la sombra de un roble.

—Me ofende la duda —Sirius sonrió.

Sacó el paquete de tabaco, le dio uno a James y el otro se lo llevó a los labios.

—Bueno, —James se encendió el cigarrillo—. ¿Qué pasa, Sirius? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Joder, Cornamenta… Pareces un puto psicólogo —se mofó Sirius.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Yo que sé.

—¿Quieres hablar o no?

—Sí…

—Pues tu dirás.

—Bueno, hace ahora un par de semanas que mis padres estuvieron en la escuela… —explicó y Sirius mientras le daba caladas a su cigarrillo—. No te lo conté antes porqué no me apetecía hablar del tema… Vinieron para hablar con Dumbledore sobre mi traslado y el de mi hermano a Durmstrang.

—¿Qué?

—Quieren que me vaya de Hogwarts, creen que este no es un sitio adecuado para que estudien sus hijos —dejó ir el humo. Su voz sonaba cansada y triste—. Estuvimos discutiendo en el despacho de Dumbledore un buen rato, pero Albus los echó y se fueron después de un rato.

—¿Y cómo ha quedado la cosa? —preguntó James.

—No me pienso ir a ningún lado solo porque ellos lo digan. Desde que estas navidades me fui, no quiero volver a saber nada más de ellos.

—¿Y que vas a hacer?

—Dijeron que podría quedarme, pero que no me iban a pagar la escuela… —Sirius le dio otra calada al cigarrillo que estaba a punto de consumirse del todo—. Pero Dumbledore me dijo que no me preocupara por eso…

—¿Y esto pasó hace un par de semanas?

—Sí.

—¿Y no me lo habías contado? —James parecía indignado.

—Joder, tío —dijo Sirius—. Ya te he dicho que no quería hablar del tema.

—Seguro que a Remus se lo has contado.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué iba a contárselo a él? —Sirius se alteró de repente. Sólo con escuchar su nombre su cuerpo se ponía alerta.

—Últimamente pareceis más unidos.

—Al contrario… —Sirius rodó los ojos—. Te estas yendo del tema, James.

—Lo siento, pero es verdad —insistió.

—No lo es —dijo Sirius—. Todo lo contrario. Remus no me hace ni puto caso.

—¿Estás loco? Pero si va desesperado por llamar tu atención todo el día.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Lo que oyes, Canuto —dijo James, tirando la colilla al arroyo—. Eres tu el que estas distante con él.

Sirius se encendió otro cigarrillo.

Meditó la idea de contarle a James lo que estaba pasando con Remus. Se imaginó a si mismo hablando con James sobre el asunto y se sintió ridículo. La sola idea de decir en voz alta que había besado a Remus le avergonzaba. No porque fuera Remus, sino porque era un chico. Él tenía perfectamente aceptado su inclinación por el sexo masculino, jamás se había privado el privilegio de estar con ninguno, pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. Su imaginó contándoselo a James y, aun sentirse reconfortado por la liberación que eso supondría, le daba miedo. Un miedo extraño, no a no ser aceptado, sino a que eso afectara de algún modo a su amistad. No lo daba miedo lo qu era, no se sentía avergonzado de nada, pero no estaba preparado para que los demás lo superieran.

Decidió no contárselo por el momento.

—Volviendo a lo de tus padres… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —James volvió a cambiar de tema.

—Me voy a quedar aquí, me da igual que el gilipollas de mi hermano quiera hacerles caso. Yo de Hogwarts no me muevo hasta que me echen —dijo Sirius—. ¿Quién te ayudaría a ganar la copa de Quidditch, eh? Dudo que tu y el resto del equipo os apañarais sin mi.

—No se puede hablar seriamente contigo de nada —dijo James con fastidio.

No fueron a clase en toda la mañana. Se dedicaron a vagabundear de aquí para allá por los exteriores de la escuela. McGonagall les buscó a la hora de comer en el Gran Comedor, sancionándolos con dos horas de castigo esa misma tarde en su despacho. Peter y Remus se unieron a ellos poco después de que la profesora se marchara.

—¿Dónde habéis estado toda la mañana? —preguntó Peter cuando llegó

—Por ahí —contestó Sirius.

Se sentaron los cuatro a la mesa, James y Sirius a un lado y Peter y Remus al otro.

—Prefiero no saberlo —dijo Remus.

—Tampoco tenía intención de contártelo —respondió Sirius.

Remus se había sentado frente a él y después de aquella contestación, desvió la vista y se puso a comer en silencio. Inmediatamente después de haber dicho aquello, Sirius sintió un asfixiante dolor en el pecho, como si al decirlo le hubiera dolido más a él mismo que a Remus.

—¿Hay algún plan para esta noche? —dijo James intentando evitar el incómodo silencio que se había creado después de las palabras de Sirius—. Es viernes, podríamos hacer algo.

—Estaría bien —dijo Peter—. Podríamos ir a Hogsmeade.

—Yo no puedo.

—¿Y eso por qué, Lunático? —quiso saber James.

—Tengo que acabar unos deberes…

—Es viernes —replicó James—. Tienes todo el fin de semana.

—No me apetece —Remus se dedicó a comer de su plato sin levantar la cabeza y contestando con el menor numero de palabras posibles.

James miró a Sirius enfadado, como echándole la culpa por la actitud de Remus.

Comieron en silencio. Los cuatro se mantuvieron pendientes de sus platos, si levantar demasiado la vista y sin hablar en todo el rato. Sirius miraba a Remus cuando creía que no se daba cuenta, observaba sus sosegados y lentos movimientos mientras comía. Remus estaba leyendo un libro mientras comía, desviando toda su atención a las letras y comiendo como impulsado por un acto reflejo, sin prestar demasiada atención al tenedor.

Sirius no tenía hambre y apenas probó la comida. Se fue a clase con el estómago vació y con un nudo asfixiante oprimiendo sus entrañas. No podía dejar de mirar a Remus, era superior a su fuerza de voluntad. Por mucho que intentara concentrarse en el escote de McKinnon justo al otro lado de la clase, no podía. La torpeza de Remus, su pelo parcialmente despeinado, su lenta respiración, tranquila y apacible, sus ojos fijos en la explicación del profesor y ese labio superior que sobresale lo justo para que Sirius pierda el control, le hacían imposible apartar la mirada de él. No podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera vigilar de cerca a Remus Lupin, que le ignoraba y evitaba a toda costa.

—No le vuelvas a hablar así a Remus —James estaba sentando a su lado, con el libro abierto y haciendo ver que tomaba apuntes—. ¿Vale, Canuto?

Sirius se giró a mirarle, sorprendido por el comentario.

—¿Cómo?

—Como le has hablado antes en el comedor —dijo James—. No pagues tu malhumor con él.

—Vale, defensor del pueblo —Sirius replicó hastiado, apoyó la cabeza sobre los brazos y se puso a dormir sin importarle lo más mínimo que el profesor estuviera dando clase.

El resto del día fue igual o peor que la mañana. El nudo que Sirius tenía atravesado en el estómago no aminoró y cuando llegó la hora de la cena, volvía a no tener hambre. Se preguntaba seriamente a si mismo porqué todo aquello estaba afectándole tanto, cómo era posible que la ansiedad y la rabia se acumularan en su cuerpo durante tanto tiempo. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde lo de sus padres y lo tenía más que superado. Su familia era como una espinita que lleva clavada en su interior más tiempo del que podía recordar. El dolor de esa espinita era constante y por eso Sirius se había acostumbrado y había aprendido a vivir con ello. Pero Remus era otro tema. Él era un dolor nuevo, un poco más profundo y primitivo, que dolía donde nunca antes había dolido nada.

Las pesadillas volvieron.

Esa misma noche, Sirius despertó entre sudor y gritos después de otra de sus pesadillas. No habían parado en las últimas dos semanas y ahora solo había hecho que empeorar. Los días siguientes, Sirius prefirió no dormir. Se quedaba despierto hasta que el sueño le vencía, para luego despertarse entre gritos y no volver a dormir aunque su cuerpo se lo pidiera. Fumaba cigarrillo tras cigarrillo, paseaba por la habitación a altas horas de la madrugada intentando no hacer ruido y procurando no despertar a nadie. Pero pasaban los días y la situación parecía no mejorar. Hubo una noche en especial, en la que Sirius no pudo evitar despertarse tras un grito desesperado de dolor y asfixia. Las sábanas estaban empapadas de sudor y lágrimas, pero sus ojos estaban secos. Esa noche, Sirius se levantó, fue hasta la ventana y empezó a fumar.

—No puedes seguir así… —dijo Remus de repente. Sirius se giró y buscó su rostro entre la oscuridad. Remus estaba en la cama, tumbado y medio dormido.

—¿Y que quieres que haga?

—Llevas más dos semanas sin dormir… Antes eran solo pesadillas, Sirius —dijo Remus—. Pero ahora ni siquiera duermes.

Sirius dejó ir el humo de su tercer cigarrillo.

—Vuelve a dormir, Remus —dijo Sirius, pero este no le hizo caso, se levantó y caminó hasta le ventana junto a él.

—¿Me das uno? —Remus le tendió la mano. Sirius le dio el paquete de tabaco y se encendió un cigarrillo.

—Gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando a través de la ventana la lejanía del paisaje, frío y oscuro, sin luna y con la única luz intermitente de las estrellas como ayuda para distinguir las negras formas a su alrededor. El silencio no fue un problema para ellos, pues solo necesitaban su mutua compañía para sentirse reconfortados.

—Siento lo de este mediodía —dijo Sirius.

—No importa.

—Si que importa, Remus —Sirius se giró para mirarle.

—Has hecho de peores y te las he perdonado.

Sirius sonrió con melancolía.

—Estoy perdiendo la cabeza, Lunático —dijo Sirius.

—Sólo tu puedes hacer que pare —Remus se acercó a él—. Sirius.

Sirius sintió el suave aliento de Remus demasiado cerca como para poder controlarse. Su mirada esta clavada en ese labio superior ligeramente salido hacía adelante y en como su respiración era forzosa y entrecortada, como si le estuviera costando a él también mantener la cordura.

—Joder, Remus —murmuró Sirius, a punto de perder el control de su cuerpo—. Maldito pacto.

—Prometiste cumplir las normas.

—Estoy a punto de saltármelas.

Remus se apartó, rompiendo de repente esa mágica atmósfera que se había creado entre ellos.

—No, Sirius —dijo Remus, apartándose por completo de su cercanía—. Te dije que no volvieras a hacerlo.

—Sigo sin entender cual es el maldito problema… ¿Por qué no quieres, Remus?

—¡Porque no!

—Dame una razón.

—¿Dónde has estado todas estas noches cuando llegabas tan tarde a la habitación? ¿Con quién estabas? —se explicó Remus. Sirius no dijo nada—. ¿Con quién, eh? Ni tu lo sabes, seguro que has perdido la cuenta. Ya te lo dije, Sirius. No voy a entrar en tu absurdo juego, no voy a ser un nombre más en tu lista…

—¡Tu no eres un nombre más!

—Yo creo que sí.

—Remus —suplicó Sirius.

—Buenas noches, Sirius.

Remus tiró el cigarrillo por la ventana y volvió a la cama.


End file.
